OC series submit
by LittleDarling13
Summary: This is a Prequel to my upcoming series, "A Series of Unbroken Hearts", which the plot is later explained inside. This is also an OC Contest, which will forever be open, as i will go off and on with this series. Oc's are wanted but not nessessarily needed, and can be from any fandom. The prequel to the first book is also inside, enjoy! READ ALL BOLD PRINT


**Darling Readers, **

**This is my new story! This is about an idea block and is going to help me organize a new series. The series is about a girl from our time, who was given the task of giving all of our precious romance-less male characters a happily ever after. Her looks and even species will change from story to story, as she is randomly transported through-out time and fandoms. I ****_may _****mess with canon pairs, and make totally new species in some stories from this series. I also will not make you wonderful people wait for the entire series, but instead each single book. If you have any ideas of places or people to have pairs for, please PM me or say them in reviews to ****_this_**** chapter. Some characters will be of my own invention others you have the option to make whenever you submit an idea.**

** Now, once the initial shock of being in a new story is over, she (the girl {still unnamed, maybe always will be unnamed}) will act like she has always belonged to the world, unless there is a possibility her character could have come from our world. (ex. Young Justice- I may reuse my character of "Kitten" from ****_This Kitty's got Claws._****) If there is more than one character in need of her special "help" then it is in her power to make OC's. Some fandoms may take several books, and this is all still in drafting so some changes may still be made. I will also take OC's with your ideas. Here is the form, and do sign the Terms of Agreement!**

**Oc Form:**

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age and Month of Birth:

Fandom:

Species: (you don't have to be human, but if you make up your own species, please give lots of details, I may contact you about it by PM)

Gender:

Sexuality:

Who are they made to be with?

**CLOTHING**

Style:(are they hippie chic? Biker? Goth?)

First Apperance outfit: (When she first appears in a world, she shows up looking like an OC she has imagined for one of the single male characters, her outfit may change depending on the fandom)

Formal Wear:

Swimsuit:

Casual:

Sweats:

Other: (if you can think of anything I've missed then put it in here, k?)

**PERSONALITY**

What is this character like?:

Fears: (Must have 2 or more)

Habits: (Preferrably one bad, one good, and one neutral, but more can be)

Talents: (I don't tolerate Mary-Sues, they cant be good at everything)

Weaknesses: ( 2 or more)

Backround: ( Even though she is just appearing when the action happens, all OC's need a backround)

Special Memory: ( I need a feel for the character, so I don't make them totally OOC in your eyes)

How they react to…

Death:

Resurrection:

Sickness:

Moving:

And anything else that pertains to your character:

Anything you think I forgot or that you need to put in?:

**LOOKS**

Description:

Body type:

Height:

Special attributes: (ex. Wings, 1 eye, scars and/or tattoos)

**TERMS OF AGREEMENT**

This is just something I will need you to copy and paste to the bottom of your form, if you agree with it that is…

I, (put author name here), promise to hand over full use of this OC to LittleDarling13 to use as she sees fit. In doing so, I know my opinion will be taken into account, and all changes to the character are checked by myself. If I feel like the character is not being used as they were designed to be, I will notify her in a polite way. I, (put author name here) understand that this OC cannot be submitted in another form, if it has been selected for a book.

**So that's all, about the future of the story anyways… Whenever I pick an OC to do the story with, I will post a chapter with their OC form and some ideas and hints about what will happen. Your name will also be in the notes at the first chapter. Since this will be put in the Mis. Category, I can't write much about what fandom the first one is in, but there is a little about her true beginning to "the task" as I believe I will call it. **

It felt like I was falling.

Like I was in one of those dreams where you feel like your falling and you wake up and still have that feeling of falling.

Except I'm not waking up.

I can feel the air rushing past my ears, blowing winds in my face, wiggling in-between my toes.

Was I not wearing shoes?

Nope, I'm not wearing any shoes.

I'm not falling anymore.

The air is still. I can open my eyes.

But I'm scared of what I will find.

At the same time, I need to know just where I'm at.

This Dorothy knows that she is not in Kansas anymore.

I hope there are helpful munchkins though.

But no witches, cowardly lions, or fake wizards.

I really need to open my eyes.

Holy Mother of the Black Pearl!

For all of you who I know cannot see what is in front of me, I'm in space.

I think…

I hope…

It's not space.

For one thing, I can breathe.

Another thing, the pressure isn't that bad.

There are what look to be stars, but I don't think they are.

Do stars have pictures moving in them?

I didn't think so.

I also think I am laying down.

I'd rather stay laying down. But darn my curious mind.

I am not strapped down so I wasn't abducted by aliens.

Oh yes, Todo, we aren't in Kansas anymore.

Want me to describe it for you?

Don't be so demanding, gosh, did you leave your manners on Earth?

Well, Smartie-Pants, I seem to be in a space-like place. The gravity is practically non-existent. It's like a platform, made of solid black rock, shiny and smooth on the top where I walk. I was laying down on something that reminded me of a military cot. Very retro. The edges of the platform are not… defined. It's not like anything I've ever seen before. Well, that's a thought.

Who am I?

You are not helpful. I seem to be a teenager, I seem to be very pale… maybe I'm albino?

I am very plain, and feel… unfinished.

Fine, I'll go back to my description of the surrounding area. The star-like bubbles are actually very large, much taller than me, and much wider than me. Some are coming closer…

And then the platform I told you about before has been extended.

Yes, I'm walking along it! Did you really have to ask?

There is another platform ahead and we are soon connected to it. We as in Me, and who-ever-you-are, in my head. It has a pedestal on it made of the shiny black rock. You know how in some cheesy shows the object on the pedestal is shining and hovering above it? That's real, where-ever I'm at.

There are a bunch of names, strange names, some that I recognize from books, cartoons, TV show characters, and others that I don't. A lot of them have hearts with other character named in them. Like Aragorn & Arwen. Others are empty and plank. Some have hearts with names unmentioned in the story. Like Gimili & Nurgunn. This chapter of the book was entirely Middle Earth characters!

Did you hear that?

It's a whisper.

…

…

…

I'm going to have to leave you here, friend. I have been issued a Task. Darn my compassionate heart, but I'm in-charge of filling all the blanks in the book. It seems to be why I am here at all. I don't get why you're here, but you get to watch, well, not really watch but you get what I'm saying. Those Bubbles are portals to the different worlds. I have no idea which is which, nothing looks like the movie, but I can tell what's cartoon and what's like skin and blood. There are some rules though…

I have to become the character they fall in love with. I'll be living a life there, from the moment I meet the character onwards. And I won't be me. I will get a new name, face, and everything when I go into the different worlds, you will be the only one to know of my quest too. I am not sure what will happen, or how it will feel in the different worlds, but the voice says I'll start simple… who knows what that means. I get to think into existence other OCs too, if there is more than one person in need of my… how shall I put this… in need of my "help". The first portal has arrived.

It felt like I was falling.


End file.
